


Not one of us

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Hatred, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Wild full of hatred as he walked up the steps of the Temple of Time. Staring at the statue with a burning hatred that boiled his blood. He walked with anger, striding through, like a feral animal.





	Not one of us

Wild felt anger. Pure and utter anger as he stare at the statue. The goddess's statue that loomed over his tiny frame. He could see the blank and emotionless expression, but through it. He knew she didn't really care about him other than she chosen  **him** as  **her** hero.

 

How he silently wished for her death. How to feel her blood on his hands. To feel her die by his hands.

 

He wanted to say everything but he didn't. His expression was full of hate. Pure hatred spread through, blinding him. Heart pumping loudly in his ears as he felt like a feral animal. 

 

**She** did this. She  **did** this. She did  **this** .  **She did this** . SHE DID THIS!

 

It chanted through his hatred clouded mind as he grabbed his sledge hammer.

 

“ _ Deception _ .  _ Disgrace _ . Evil as plain as the  **scar** on his face.” He spoke venomously as he smacked the hammer on the statue. 

 

“Born  **in** grief. Born  **in** hate. Helpless too deep  **his** fate. Let him  **run** , let him  **live** .” 

 

He chanted angrily as he eventually broke the hammer with unparalleled strength. Forcing him to use his hands and teeth. Breaking the statue piece by piece, stone by stone, rock by rock. 

 

Bloodied hands, fingers, knuckles. Teeth broken, bleeding, and missing. He stared back at the head of statue as he picked it up. Carrying it out of the Temple of Time. 

 

As he stood over the ledge, he lifts the body less statue, he spoke full of hate. The scars burned and pained. 

 

“But do  **not** forget. What  **we** cannot forgive.” 

 

Staring at the bottom, as he closes his eyes. Hearing the song rang loudly, leaving no room for error as it encouraged him to do what is right. By him. 

 

Not by the goddess. Not by Zelda. Not by the Zora's, Ruto's, Goron's, or the Gerudo's. No, by him, himself, and he. 

 

“He is not one of us! Deception! Disgrace!,” With hate and venom running through his teeth as he lunged the body less statue over the ledge, watching it fall as he shook, falling on his knees. 

 

Hands, bloodied, roughly grabbing his hair as he cried violently. Body shaking, breathing hitched. But he somehow found the rest of his energy to look out at the sunset. 

 

He could see the Spring of Wisdom. And he knew the Wisdom dragon lays there, watching him. Hearing him. 

 

“Deception. Disgrace. Deception. Disgrace.” Speaking with low, vicious, as he squinted dangerously at the direction of the Spring. But turned his attention to the Castle. 

 

“Evil as plain as the scar on his face…” Gritting teeth as he harshly glares back at the Spring of Wisdom. 

 

“The goddess Hylia can burn in hell. As I drag her corpseless body to hell’s doorsteps. Smiling at the devil as he curses us to damnation. Fuck you, Hylia.” 

 

Swiftly getting up on shaking legs, as he turned around walking back up to the Temple of Time.


End file.
